This invention relates generally to an image recording apparatus, and more particularly, to a photo-sensitive recording medium cartridge for use with the image recording apparatus.
Conventionally, there is known an image recording apparatus which employs a cartridge having accommodated therein a photo-sensitive recording medium. In such image recording apparatus, it is necessary for a user or an operator to manipulate keys on a keyboard, for example, in order to input information on exposure, developing and fixing conditions of the photo-sensitive recording medium, to the image recording apparatus. This inputting operation of the information is extremely difficult and troublesome for the user or operator.
Moreover, a color image recording apparatus is also known, in which three color-decomposed monochromatic mask original plates in a set are successively used to expose the photo-sensitive recording medium to lights from respective light sources, whose wavelengths correspond respectively to the subject colors of the mask original plates, thereby forming three color-decomposed latent images onto the photo-sensitive recording medium. A developing sheet is then superposed upon the exposed photo-sensitive recording medium, to develop a color image in accordance with the three color-decomposed latent images on the photo-sensitive recording medium, onto the developing sheet. Thus, a color image is developed and recorded onto the developing sheet.
In the color image recording apparatus as described above, it is not easy for the human eyes to determine to what colors the mask original plates correspond respectively.
If preparation of the three color-decomposed mask original plates and exposure of the photo-sensitive recording medium are carried out consecutively, the light sources are successively turned on, without occurrence of any error or mistake, in compliance with the order in which the mask original plates are successively superposed upon the photo-sensitive recording medium. That is, if setting of the color image recording apparatus is made such that the light sources are turned on in the order of, for example, red, green and blue, the original-plate preparing apparatus should be so set as to successively output the mask original plates to the color image recording apparatus, in the order of red plate, green plate and blue plate, in compliance with the order in which the light sources are successively turned on.
It is often desired, however, to store the mask original plates once used and taken out of the color image recording apparatus and to again employ the mask original plates to obtain the same color image. In this case, the mask original plates are successively fed into the color image recording apparatus from a manual insertion tray. As mentioned above, however, it is almost impossible for the human eyes to discriminate to which lights with their respective wavelengths in compliance respectively with the mask original plates, the mask original plates should be exposed respectively. Thus, the operation is extremely troublesome, because careful attention is required to be paid to the order in which the mask original plates are correctly fed into the color image recording apparatus.